Talk:Army of Me/@comment-24712996-20140327203428
I watched one of those brief interview things with Stefan where he addressed the last scene with Zig which was full of 'tension'. Since everyone has made their views clear on it - be it they needed a shower afterwards or they wanted to puke - I kind of wanted to share mine. Without further ado: I understand why some people may deem that as 'hot' or 'romantic' because essentially on the outside it's a guy telling a girl he wanted to kiss her and it's Ricardo, duh. However, I would hate to think someone would have wanted to take advantage of my emotional state when I had lost someone close to me. My grandmother passed away earlier this year and it was a really hard time where I struggled to manage my grief at times so think a guy, whom I thought respected and cared for me, would have turned around to me to and told me instead of respecting the fact I needed time to grieve he wanted to kiss me is pretty insulting. Grief isn't something which goes away overnight, or if ever completely, and a good person puts their own agenda aside to see your pain - it's not about them, it's about helping you through your pain. Love doesn't always have to physical either, you can just be there for a personal emotionally for it to mean something, and Zig's assertion that he should have kissed Maya when she was at her most vulnerable makes it about HIM and not her. Secondly, when a guy gets all up in your personal space like that without permission or consent from you, even if you do know him, it is still a tad intimidating when he's telling you he wanted to kiss you when you were at your weakest. What he sees as harmless fun was part of an atmosphere for threat for most girls and Zig's complete disregard for boundaries is worrying. You wonder whether he will make a move or if you're overexaggerating the situation because he's indifferent to it. Then you have to decide whether to ignore it completely, which runs the risk he may became angry, or whether to smile politely and hope he doesn't take that as encouragement. It wasn't romantic to me, it was a guy again trying to emotionally manipulate a girl when she was at her lowest...SHE JUST BROKE UP WITH HER BOYFRIEND SO THAT MAKES YOU, ZIG, CREEPIER THAN FREDDY KREUGER. Thirdly, Stefan said Zig's behaviour is 'self-serving' considering his home situation and this is like 'good'. Yes, Zig's actions are always driven by the purpose to get him what he wants, not what those he claims to care about need. At least Miles was making an for effort Maya but Zig put his own feelings before that of hers by very bringing out Miles' insecurities. He doesn't even try to understand someone else's perspective. However, this is not 'good'. It's deeply worrying that he seems to not even want to consider other people's need beyond his own. It's not romantic to ruin the happiness of someone you claim to care about just because you want them. I want Ryan Gosling but I'm not about to ruin whatever he has going on with Eva...let's just pretend I can though for the purposes of this. Seriously, Ryan, call me back. One of my friend's liked this guy, however, as soon as she found out he had a girlfriend then she made sure to establish boundaries. Even when apparently he told her he was having troubles in his relationships she didn't take that as a way to make her move, instead she RESPECTED the fact nothing could transpire. She didn't want it to. Perhaps Zig should take a leaf out of her book. Oh and if a guy said what Zig did and said to either my friends or I? You best be sure that tennis balls would be the only balls he would be able to play with.